fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayley Barker
Hayley Barker is a female mage of the Black Void guild. Due to her actions, she can be considered the primary antagonist of the New S-Class Mage Arc of the Chronicles of the Black Knight fan fiction storyline before it's cancellation. She was incarcerated by the Magic Council after the events of Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship Appearance Hayley has long red hair, pale skin and lavender eyes. She is also rather short, being only 5'2". She wears a black corsettle and has a rose in the middle at the top. She also wears a rose on her necklace. She wears long, black gloves, covering up to her elbows, and wears black pants. Personality Hayley is very flirtatious. She often flirts with men in order to get what she wants, but knows when to quit, as shown when Jason threatened to kill her after trying to find out the results of the S-Class promotional trial. She is also very irritable being angered greatly by the results of the S-Class promotional trial, and tried to stage a coup in the guild. However Hayley does value her friends highly, as seen when she was begging for Thomas and Cane to stay alive after their fights against Valerie and Angelo West, and Victor Cras respectively. Hayley also shows a lot of arrogance in battle, even when she's losing. She knows a lot about people, especially how they react to certain phrases, allowing her to manipulate her opponents emotions, allowing her to gain the upper hand in battle. History Hayley and Thomas use to be a part of a dark guild and were on a job to kill a large panther. The cat proved to strong for them however and were sent running for their lives. Cane Hannibal appeared out of the blue however and easily killed the creature. After noting that he would like to taste human flesh, the two took Cane back to their guild hall to stage a coup. However they didn't forsee him eating every member of the dark guild, leaving only Hayley and Thomas. The three then decided to form their own dark guild called Team Hayley. Later, along with Cane Hannibal and Thomas Manor, Hayley was imprisoned by the magic council, but was liberated by Jason Gaebolg and subsequently joined his new guild Black Void. Synopsis Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship Magic and Abilities Barrier Magic: Hayley employs Barrier Magic. This Magic allows her to erect nearly indestructible barriers capable of blocking any attacks, although the barriers can be broken when enough force or piercing power is expressed. The barriers are nearly invisible and can be used both offensively and defensively. * Barrier: '''Hayley holds her hands out in front of her and creates a barrier capable blocking strong attacks. Although the barrier was broken by a Demon Eyes powered Black Bullet from Jason Gaebolg, and Jacqueline Darner's Ultimate Impact Arrows. * '''Permanent Press: '''Hayley thrusts her arm forward sending a barrier towards her opponent, pinning them to a wall. This spell managed to completely restrain Jason Gaebolg long enough for Cane to attack with El Drago, and restrain Jacqueline Darner while she was preparing her Barrier Sphere. * '''No Weak Spots: Hayley encompasses her entire body in a barrier approximately ten feet around her. The name of the spell is misleading however as although it managed to block all of Jacqueline Darner's standard arrows, the barrier was shattered by one Ultimate Impact Arrow. * Barrier Push: Hayley creates a barrier beneath her and pushes it off the ground, throwing her into the air. * Ultimate Impact Barrier: Hayley's ultimate defense. This spell works by absorbing the kinetic energy of an attack to stop it dead in its tracks, rather than just deflecting it, this spell was powerful enough to block all of Jacqueline Darner's Ultimate Impact Arrows, although they did manage to sink through the barrier. * Barrier Sphere: Hayley's only offensive technique. Hayley creates a barrier and condenses it into a sphere. She then forces the sphere into her enemy. The attack was strong enough to nearly kill Jacqueline Darner in one shot. ** Twin Barrier Sphere: Hayley creates two Barrier Spheres, one in each hand, and strikes her opponent with them. This spell knocked out Hayley in one shot. * Staircase: Hayley makes a staircase of barriers that she can walk on to get to higher places. This spell can be used on any object in any state of matter to create a staircase. Hand to Hand Combat: Hayley is not very well versed in hand to hand combat, but she's still able to easily fight against those with no combat experience or are too angry to fight properly, as seen during her fight against Lela Noble. '''Immense Durability: '''Hayley's battle strategy revolves around not getting hit, although she's still capable of taking immense amounts of damage. She took a Black Bullet from Jason through the torso, then a Katsu blast from him, which she recovered from in under a week. She also took an Aqua Ring from Cole Kyusatra, and a Beast Enhancement: Arms enhanced strike from Lela Noble. Trivia Hayley's stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member